castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Brute
Brute's specialties include advanced boss slaying, semi-knockback crowd control, basic juggling, and combo locking. Information Background The player(s) first encounter Brute as a Beefy grouped up with 2 Fencers and has Cardinal as his pet in Industrial Castle. Then, a Brute or several of them can potentially be summoned as Skeletons by the Necromancer when the Necromancer is first introduced in Lava World. Finally, a Beefy Brute is resurrected again by the Necromancer in Wizard Castle Interior. Involvement It is assumed that the Brute in Industrial Castle serves the Industrial Prince as he works with Fencers to fend off the player(s). Description The Brute is not normally seen in his regular form, hence the name, due to his Beefy exclusive form. A player controlled Brute shows that he is quite muscular regardless of form. In the character portrait, the Brute has three visible scars on his helm. The helm appears to be samurai-like with 2 horns and a Mohawk-like brush at the middle of the helm. Overview The main selling point to using the Brute and Snakey are their Thorny Vines Splash Attack. The Thorny Vines are pretty good for boss slaying, are quick, but provides a semi-crowd control that does not extend to the heavyweights. The Thorny Vines are best used on the bosses that are tall, big, and have sluggish attacks that also immobilize the boss in question. Brute and Snakey have an easy time in the Campaign but suffer slightly where heavyweights are prominent in levels such as Cyclops' Fortress and Full Moon. Still, the two characters benefit from having a good Splash Attack in Desert as the Scarabs can easily keep on flying. Overall, these two characters are simple to choose and play with, especially when both of the characters are the last out of their unlock paths. A closely similar character would be Ninja. Magic Splash Attack "Thorny Vines" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Thorny Vines pop out of the ground almost instantaneously in front of you, doing one hit each. Each segment adds an extra hit, with the maximum being 7 hits. Every other segments add no range, but all segments add an extra hit. This is incredibly good for bosses that have huge hitboxes as the Splash Attack deals a decent amount every time it is spammed or that it delivers significantly more hits on them than say Skeleton and Cult Minion's Dark Pillars Splash Attack. This Splash Attack is also very effective on enemies that take chain damage such as Scarabs, Fish Men, and Beefys. Brute and Snakey share the same Splash Attack. Magic Projectile "Acorn Toss" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: 'Base Magic Damage Throws an acorn as a Magic Projectile with a special sound that only ever will play in 2 conditions, and the acorn has a sort of visible acorn trail while casted. Air Projectile '"Acorn Toss" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Throws an acorn as a Magic Projectile with a special sound that only ever will play in 2 conditions, and the acorn has a sort of visible acorn trail while casted. If you know how to use the Fly (Fastfall) Combo, you can spellweave Air Projectiles or if you also know how to use the Fly (Slowfall) Combo, you can again, spellweave Air Projectiles, but with potentially more space to spellweave. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: 'Base Magic Damage x 2 + Base Melee Damage x 2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump '"Vine Jump" Element: Non-Elemental '''Damage: '''Base Magic Damage Leaps up using a vine that damages overlapped enemies and has a whip sound. This can make starting up Slowfall Combos a whole lot easier. Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.26.45.png|Snakey; a reskin of Brute, except Snakey uses a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.09.55.png|Iceskimo; the character required to unlock Brute after completing the game. BruteSkeleton.png|An undead Brute as a Skeleton wielding a Skeletor Mace in Lava World. beefy brute!!!!.png|Beefy sprite. Brute black blotch.png|Brute's appearance in the PC version and Xbox One version of Castle Crashers. BOBbrute.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite Brute's Color Affinity on a PS4 Controller.jpg|Brute's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller Trivia * Snakey and Brute are the only playable characters with nature-based magic. * Nature magic does non-elemental damage. * Brute only appears 3 times in the game, twice as a Beefy in Industrial Castle and Wizard Castle Interior, and also has a chance to be resurrected as a Skeleton in Lava World. * Brute and Snakey are reskins of each other, but Brute throws an acorn instead of a dagger. * The only time regular Brutes in the game can been seen are dead on the blood bathed floor in Necromancer's Room. * Brute's portrait background, player tag, and attack color is Green (#56593C). * Brute, Barbarian, Blacksmith, Necromancer, and Skeleton are the only characters in the game with noticeable marks on their character portraits. * Brute is the only Beefy enemy in the game to have an Animal Orb, which is Cardinal. * On the Xbox 360, players can dress up their Avatar as the Brute by purchasing both the helmet and tunic in the Avatar Store. * Since Brute's starting weapon is the Dual Prong Sword, he, at Level 1, can switch to a different weapon and switch back to the Dual Prong Sword. * Brute and Snakey have the 2nd highest amount of Splash Attack damage hits, only beaten by the ultimate boss slayers being Industrialist and Fencer. * Brute's character portrait in the PC version and Xbox One version of Castle Crashers shows a black blotch not seen in the XBLA and PS3 versions of Castle Crashers. This is the only character portrait to have been changed, unintentionally or not. * There is technically only one brute in the game, as the Brute in the Necromancer fight is just the Brute in Industrial Castle who has been reanimated. * In older versions of the game, the Brute was lightweight instead of heavyweight. If this stayed then the Necromancer fight would be quite a lot easier on insane mode. See also * Character Tiers Category:Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Characters